


sunflowers in july

by cloudwisp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Flowers, Happy, Introspection, POV Mikasa Ackerman, Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: Affection blooms within Mikasa, just like the sunflowers in July, Sasha's birth month. Of course Sasha was born alongside the warmth of Summer, no doubt she is as radiant as those few balmy months of the year. Time with Sasha echos the way June, July, August merge together into an indistinct but pleasurable blur; the memories filtered golden with love.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Kudos: 73





	sunflowers in july

**Author's Note:**

> obviously the only way to get thru winter writers block is to write about summer, right?
> 
> ive been meaning to write more mikasasha and here they are!

Mikasa walks behind Sasha along the gravel path, the warm weight of her hand tugs against Mikasa's own where they're connected. Sasha has never been one to do things slow and steady, always a skip in her step and an excitable tug in her grasp upon Mikasa. 

In the afternoon light, Mikasa admires the golden sun rays woven into the honeyed brown of Sasha's hair. Her trademark ponytail is tied back with a scrunchie, bouncing with every joyful step Sasha takes. 

Her sundress floats about her thighs, the green gingham so strangely perfect against the healthy tan of her skin. Sasha always looks so lovely in green… in yellow, in red, in white; Sasha always looks beautiful. 

When she turns her head to look back at Mikasa, her round eyes are glazed with affection and adoration. The way she smiles makes Mikasa feel as if she's so precious, something irreplaceable and valued. The upward turn of Sasha's lips have always made Mikasa feel that way, ever since the day they met. 

It's true that Sasha holds everything close to her heart, an open book filled to the brim with the utmost love for all she can touch, feel, see. Gratitude has never been a stranger to her, but there's still something different in Sasha's expression when it comes to Mikasa - something that has her chest filling, filling, full to the brim with adoration. 

Affection blooms within Mikasa, just like the sunflowers in July, Sasha's birth month. Of course Sasha was born alongside the warmth of Summer, no doubt she is as radiant as those few balmy months of the year. Time with Sasha echos the way June, July, August merge together into an indistinct but pleasurable blur; the memories filtered golden with love. 

"Sash," Mikasa calls, her voice sounding smitten as it reaches her own ears. "Hang on, close your eyes."

Squinting her eyes with playful suspicion, Sasha tries to resist as Mikasa untangles their fingers. Smirking in spite of herself, she whines, "Mikasa…" 

Suppressing the laughter that bubbles in her chest, Mikasa shakes her head against Sasha's plea. "Eyes, closed!" 

Mouth stretching into a toothy grin, Sasha brings her hands away from her grip on Mikasa and closes her eyes as instructed. Bouncing on her toes where she stands, Sasha's body gives away her perpetual excitement. 

Crouching down at the edge of the path, Mikasa surveys the grass before her, waxy green peppered with the varying shades of daisies and buttercups. They look like happiness, bursting forth from the Earth itself. 

Mikasa's love for the Summer has grown with each moment she has spent with Sasha, the season itself echoing her bright personality. The Winter was always Mikasa's favourite season until she realised how the cold months affect Sasha's mood and wellbeing. To Sasha, the Winter is dark and barren - she simply thrives in the Summer and so, of course, Mikasa adores it. 

Taking a few stems between her fingers, Mikasa plucks them up from the multitude of plants, forming a tiny bunch of soft brightness. Satisfied with her work, Mikasa turns back to Sasha where she waits as patient as Sasha can be. 

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Sasha queries, cracking an eye open at the sound of gravel under Mikasa's feet, regardless of a response. 

Mikasa exhales a breathy laugh, nodding to Sasha that it's okay. Instantly Sasha's eyes are drawn to the flowers caught between Mikasa's fingers. Her face lights up with a blush that reminds Mikasa of the silken pink of a peony. 

"Are those for me?" Sasha asks, her smile coy and oh so enticing. 

Making an affirmative hum, Mikasa comes close to Sasha, her free hand tracing a delicate line from her temple to her chin. Sasha leans into the touch, always looking to be closer. Mikasa studies the smattering of freckles and acne decorating her cheeks, so pretty, perfect. Pulling away from Sasha's expectant looking lips, Mikasa draws out the intimate moment, using her slight height advantage to place the flowers in Sasha's hair. 

Carefully, so as to not damage the delicate flowers, Mikasa weaves them into the taut strands of Sasha's hair, held in place by her existing ponytail. The effect is quite enchanting, the halo of gentle whites and yellows framing Sasha's glowing face. 

"How does it look?" Sasha questions, contorting her body as she poses ridiculously, as if for a photographer. 

"Straight from a classical painting," Mikasa admits, the flattery falling from her lips as if its second nature these days. After so long, the words don't freeze in her throat as they might with anyone else, it has became so easy to do. "I might just hang you in a gallery."

Looking up at Mikasa through her lashes, Sasha offers a joyful flash of her teeth, "You're a sap."

Nodding knowingly, Mikasa can't help but agree, "You adore it.."

Sasha's laughter is delicious, not much could compare to the clear tones, punctuated by the most endearing of snorts. "I adore you, 'Kasa."

"And I, you," Mikasa agrees, those sunflowers in her chest blooming once again under Sasha's honeyed light. 

Beckoning with her finger, Sasha welcomes Mikasa back into her space, her fingers twisting themselves up in Mikasa's as she loves them to be. The Sun's warmth brushes its gold over her back, the weight of Sasha's hand is back in hers. 

When their lips meet, it is practiced and so familiar. Sasha tastes like chapstick and, unfortunately, the garlic bread she ate for lunch. Yet, its all perfect. Mikasa imagines her ears to perk up as she hears Sasha's little hum of pleasure, in harmony with the breeze rustling the trees and the chirping of birds. 

Mikasa drinks in the moment, every feeling, sounds and touch; no emotion or thought left unchecked. She savours every second of Sasha's adoration until it cannot possibly be lost in the blissful haze of Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but the writers block has been intense, i just needed to get something posted... dust away those brain cobwebs
> 
> i hope this was enjoyable, thank you for reading as always!
> 
> my tumblr is [here](https://jaegerjpg.tumblr.com), and the fic can be reblogged [here!](https://jaegerjpg.tumblr.com/post/190372579036/sunflowers-in-july) thanks!


End file.
